One Good Turn Deserves Another
Overview Summary #Deliver to Captain Gudur on the Plains of Jarin the proposed Sunspear duties needed during the visits of the diplomats from Kourna and Vabbi. #Inform Elder Belin in the Zehlon Reach of the need for fresh game at the scheduled banquet. #Speak with Stonecutter Ged on the Cliffs of Dohjok about meeting with the representative from the Wilderness of Bahdza. #See Clerk Arlon for your reward. Obtained from :Clerk Arlon in Kamadan, Jewel of Istan Requirements :Nightfall Character :A Message Home (completed during this quest) Reward :*500 XP :*50 Gold :*Official Papers Dialogue :"Let's see, there are several tasks you could do for me. This list of duties for the Sunspears to perform during the Kournan and Vabbian visit must go to Captain Gudur on the Plains of Jarin. For the large banquet planned at the end of the visit we'll need a lot of fresh game. Elder Belin in the Zehlon Reach must be informed so he can start the hunts. Also, a Vabbian from the Wilderness of Bahdza has requested to speak with some quarrymen on the Cliffs of Dohjok about their excavation tools. Ged can help you with that. Do these tasks for me and I'll have those papers ready when you're done." ::Accept: "I need those papers as soon as possible. Whatever is necessary, I will do it." ::Reject: "Let me take care of some other things first and I'll get back to you when you're not so busy." Intermediate Dialogue 1 (Captain Gudur) :"Guarding diplomats is such a pain in the rear. They're pompous, rude, and careless. I'm sure these duties will be handed out as punishments and lessons to some unruly cadets." Intermediate Dialogue 2 (Elder Belin) :"Such a banquet will require a great deal of game of the highest quality, but we are always happy to hunt with a purpose." Intermediate Dialogue 3 (Stonecutter Ged) :"So there are actually Vabbians who are interested in doing more than lying about in luxury and counting their money? I'm intrigued by this Vabbian who doesn't shrink away from physical labor. Send him our way and we'll give him an audience." Reward Dialogue :"Ah, excellent timing. I just got back the approvals for Jatoro's status as an ambassador. Here are his official papers. And, since you worked so hard to get these here's a little something for you as well." Followup :To See the Sights Walkthrough This quest will involve some running around, but you can just follow the quest marker. To speed things up; Captain Gudur is closest to Sunspear Great Hall, so start there and exit to the Plains of Jarin. After speaking with him, map travel to Jokanur Diggings, go into Zehlon Reach and head north to the village and speak to Elder Belin. Lastly, start from Blacktide Den, enter Cliffs of Dohjok and head over to Ged and speak to him. Then return to Kamadan, and talk to Arlon to claim your reward. The Official Papers can be returned to Jatoro Musagi in Kodlonu Hamlet to complete the A Message Home quest at time after completing this quest (the follow up quests from this quest have no bearing on that). Category: Nightfall quests